In a liquid crystal display device of an IPS mode, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed in a pixel region of one of two substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer, and a transverse electric field parallel to the substrates is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. It has been known that this type of liquid crystal display device has less display deterioration even by being observed obliquely relative to a display surface, i.e., has excellent wide viewing angle characteristics.
Since an area of a pixel region has been more and more decreasing, a storage capacitance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is likely to be insufficient. In this point, a prior art describes that a common electrode is disposed above and below a pixel electrode to increase a storage capacitance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-58913).
However, the pixel structure described in this prior art still has room for improvements from the viewpoints of increasing a storage capacitance between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, increasing a quantity of light passing through the pixel region, and reducing a parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrode and other conductive members.